immortalisplanefandomcom-20200215-history
Darr'Souk
A humanoid race that hails from the continent Glinn'Darr, the northwesternmost region of the Ignited Islands. They are known for their plated skin and expressive society. Biology Physiology Female Darr'Souk typically fall in the range of 5'-6' tall and 200-250 lbs, while males are typically 6'-7' tall and weigh approximately 250-350 lbs on average. Hair growth ovvurs mainly around the head. Darr'Souk stay cool with the use of sweat glands, but have a somewhat low concentration of them due to their relatively cool environs. Skin hues range from a pale blue to a deep, dark purple, depending upon the concentration of dall'umm in the dermis, which is largely determined by genetics. Hair does not accrue dall'umm leading to a wider variety of hues. Darr'Souk have a dental formula of 2.2.1.3/2.2.1.3 , with their canines C1 being longer than their canines C2. One of the most easily recognizable features of the Darr'Souk is the series of hard plates that cover the majority of their bodies. These are made up of pockets of a dall'umm-carbon compound that clumps easily into shaped masses, and can be compared to ultrathick, ultradense calluses. These plates cover the arms, legs, chest, abdomen and back, but have very limited coverage around joints. At their thickest, they reach approximately 1/2" thick, and afford similar protection to approximately 1" of pure copper plate. Males typically have larger ad thicker skin plates than females. Genetics Darr'Souk have triploid DNA, allowing for greater than normal genetic diversity within a demographical area. It also allows for "ultrarecessive" traits, with three coincident recessive alleles required for expression of the trait. This is exhibited in the Moulder Spark trait, which relies upon two ultrarecessive allele sets to manifest. Darr'Souk follow the standard mammalian XY sex determination system, and have 28 sets of chromosomes. Life Cycle Darr'Souk follow the standard mammalian reproductive method, but general species growth is somewhat inhibited by low fertility in females as a result of a minor genetic defect. They have a pregnancy period of approximately 6 seasons, with infants typically being born at 10-15 lbs in weight and 25-30" tall. Children then follow a steady, even growth cycle until they reach their full height and sexual maturity at approximately 15 cycles in age. From then until the age of approximately 150 cycles the individual's skin plates will develop and thicken. The typical lifespan of a Darr'Souk is around 300 cycles. The oldest confirmed Darr'Souk reached an age of 427 cycles. Diet While omnivorous, Darr'Souk primarily eat farmed or hunted meat. They can survive for approximately 30-50 days without food and 8-12 without water. Obesity is practically unheard of in Darr'Souk society due to the highly active lifestyle of it's people. Psychology Darr'Souki have two brains, the Lower Brain, which is located in the chest cavity and controls involuntary actions like heartbeat and digestion, and the Upper Brain, located in the cranium and is the site for motor control, reasoning, abstraction, etc. This dual brain configuration is typical of organisms of Glinn'Darr. Sleep Darr'Souk favour nocturnalism in the Middling Seasons , but operate during the day hours when necessary. A typical adult Darr'Souk requires approximately 6-8 hours of sleep, while the typical child requires 7-9 hours of sleep per day. The Darr'Souk have an adaptation that allows them to operate with as little as 1-2 hours of sleep each day for up to 30 days with only minor fatigue. However, past this point, they are plagued by rapid psychological and physical breakdown, resulting in permanent psychosis in 5 days, and death in 10. Sociology Symbols A common motif in Darr'Souki culture is the conflict between light and darkness. Due to the somewhat nocturnal nature of life in Glinn'Darr, light is viewed as being useful, though blinding and ultimately untrustworthy. Conversely, darkness or shadow is understood to be revealing of something's true nature. Language Main Article: Darr'Lann Darr'Lann, or the Shadowed Tongue, if the principal language of the Darr'Souki people. Old Darr'Lann was made up of runes, with every two runes being paired into a phrase. New Darr'Lann is phonetic, though words are still paired into phrases. The two dialects are spoken exactly the same way, and most runes from Old Darr'Lann have a phonetic translation in New Darr'Lann. Values The Darr'Souk strive for the attainment of True Darkness, that is, to reach the truest expression of their nature as individuals, and as a people. As such, truth to one's self and the groups one belongs to are held in the highest regard. In conjunction with this, the manipulation of another's nature or views is looked down upon. Beliefs The oldest story told in Darr'Souki society is the Tale of the Lying Light. It tells of a time when the Darr'Souk forged an empire that spanned the Ignited Isles. In the end, they were betrayed by "those of the light." Leading to the downfall of the empire, and the near obliteration of the Darr'Souki race. From this stemmed the cultural beliefs of the value of children, and the contribution of the individual to society. Ruins found across the Ignited Isles support the existence of an ancient Darr'Souki empire, though it is unknown how such an empire might have collapsed. Norms Children in Darr'Souk society are raised communally, with the whole community contributing to their safety and education. Liars are regarded as having detracted from the stability of society, and are exiled to the Liar's Point. Government Main Article: Darr'Souki Government The Darr'Souki Government, the Mission for the Advancement of Darr'Souki Interests (MADI), was formed in the cycles following the Cycle of First Contact in order to present a united face to external races. It can be considered a communistic technocracy, with the government acting as a direct administrative system to the various mission groups that make up the socio-economic system of the Darr'Souk. In turn, the lord of each mission is accorded a position on the Council of Lords to participate in the decision making process. However, in reality it is impractical for such a vast number of lords to be present at any given proceeding. As such, lords of missions from a particular field will elect one individual to represent them on the council. Category:Races